2012 Atlantic hurricane season- new
2012, everyone can edit. Storms Hurricane Alberto Early season hurricane brought significant damage amounting up to $942 million USD, along with 19 deaths, in Honduras as category two. Hurricane Beryl Skirted past Bermuda as a category 1 hurricane, causing minor damage but no deaths. Hurricane Chris Stayed out at sea. Hurricane Debby Struck Bermuda as tropical storm, causing minimal damage and one death. Hurricane Ernesto Struck Jamaica as a category four, causing extreme destruction from record breaking storm surge and gusts over 175 MPH ($39 billion USD and 239 deaths), made landfall in Cancun area as high end category three causing severe damage amounting up to $9 billion USD along with 54 deaths there. Final landfall occured in South Texas as a category one, causing lesser but still significant damage amounting up to $975 million and 4 deaths in the state. 42 people also died in Haiti from the outer bands which produced gusts in excess of 100 MPH and major flooding with 6 more in Cuba. A total of 335 deaths and damage amounting up to $51 billion USD. Other areas feeling effects were South Florida where tropical storm force gusts were reported leading to minimal damage, parts of the Northern Gulf Coast where heavy surf and coastal flooding occurred and in The Bahamas where tropical storm force winds caused slight damage. Tropical Storm Florence Stayed out at sea. Hurricane Gordon Struck Western Cuba as category four (winds around 130 MPH) causing incredible devastation amounting up to $86 billion USD along with 412 deaths then made landfall near Galveston TX as category two causing major damage from storm surge amounting up to $14 billion USD accompanied by 36 deaths. South Florida received damage up to $225 million USD from hurricane force gusts along with 2 deaths. Other areas such as Jamaica and nearly all of the Gulf Coast from Brownsville to New Orleans felt some decent, though lesser, effects with an additional 6 deaths. A total of 456 were killed with $101 billion USD in damage. Hurricane Helene Was one of the strongest of the season, reaching category 4, it pass very near Bermuda causing high winds and extremely rough surf .l It stay out at sea after passing near Bermuda and killing 3 people becaquse of drowning. Tropical Storm Isaac Struck NE Mexico as strong tropical storm, causing minor to moderate flooding damage up to $433 million USD and 7 deaths. Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine The strongest storm of the season. Nadine hit Cuba as a category two causing $876 million in damage and 475 deaths. Nadine then hit the yucatan as a category three causing $22 billion in damage and 70 deaths. Nadine then hit Mississippi as a category five and caused unwritten destruction: $123 billion in damage and 20,000 deaths. Nadine then became extra tropical over Michigan. In all, Nadine caused $145.8 billion in damage, and 20,545 deaths, making it the worst natural disaster in the world. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons